Asphalt shingles and asphalt roll roofing for decades have been limited by building codes mandating compliance with certain industry specifications. For example, the ASTM D3462 specification, “Standard Specification for Asphalt Shingles made from Glass Felt and Surfaced with Mineral Granules,” is one such industry standard for asphalt shingles and asphalt roll roofing.
The D3462 specification is quite limited, however, in the acceptable materials and construction parameters for producing roofing material. D3462 requires a fiberglass mat with a minimum weight, asphalt content, mineral surfacing, and mineral fillers mixed in the asphalt with a maximum percentage. For example, the exposed surface material and the headlap surface material must be composed of mineral granules, and the back surface covering material must be composed of a suitable material such as sand, talc, or mica. Additionally, the overall shingle under D3462 has a minimum shingle mass requirements. The entirety of the D3462 specification is hereby incorporated by reference. Flexibility in shingle design and manufacture has thus been somewhat limited.
Recently, however, the International Code Compliance Evaluation Service has approved an alternative shingle specification (ICC-ES AC438). The primary material requirement of ICC-ES AC438 is that shingles contain asphalt. AC438 focuses on shingle performance, rather than materials, and contains a number of shingle performance requirements, including those of the ASTM standards.
There is therefore a need for asphalt shingles constructed of alternative materials other than those required by the D3462 specification. The presently disclosed subject matter satisfies these and other needs.